1. Field of the Invention
Ballet technique is essential to develop other dance styles, yet dance shoes for each other style limit the presence of ballet by not providing the dancer with the tools needed to perform several classical ballet moves. A bifunctional shoe allows the dancer to develop a higher level of technique by not being limited to one specific style.
Most dancers start their training background in classical ballet as they develop other techniques from various dance styles in order to be able to perform at a professional level. There has never been a shoe that specifically allows the dancer to integrate moves from classical ballet into modern styles in their performances.
2. Description of the Related Art
A classical ballet shoe doesn't provide the dancer with enough flexibility versatility to perform dance moves from various other dance styles. A character or ballroom shoe doesn't provide the dancer enough strength to stand on the toes and perform moves from classical ballet.
Performances at a professional level are more demanding nowadays, in regard to level of technique and appearance. A classic pointe shoe does not provide the sophisticated feminine look that today's shows require. Ballroom and character shoes don't allow for a high level of classical technique.
A bifunctional dance shoe with a specially designed sole that allows a fully functional toe box and a high heel to be integrated into the same shoe is a significant advance in technology, not existing in prior art.